Little Things
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Prompt from my tumblr... Ryder sings to Marley when she's feeling down. Using the song Little Things by One Direction. Ryley fluff, R and R please! :)


Little Things

**My second Ryley oneshot! I just loved the whole idea of it and the song influenced by it! I do not own Glee Enjoy!**

It was a week after the debut of the musical.

Marley entered the hallway that Monday with a smile on her face. Today was going to be a good day. Well, she hoped. Her last three classes went by surprisingly fast and easy.

She got to her locker and quickly unlocked it, shuffling through book after book. She made her way down the hall a minute later only to be stopped by a short blonde in a cheerleading uniform. It was none other than the girl she despised the most, Kitty.

"Hey hobo Barbie." Kitty said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"What do you want Kitty?" She asked harshly yet curiously. I mean the girl had been nothing but mean to her since she got there.

"What did you do this weekend? You know besides stick your fingers down your throat until you're huge whale thighs suddenly vanished like thin air?" Her smile instantly vanished with Kitty's harsh words. Kitty just cruelly laughed sensing the frown that appeared on Marley's face. "Oh wait this isn't some fairy tale is it? You're still gonna be the fat loser you were destined to be. Cause in the end, I'm still ruling over the ugly people of our society, Jake still has a gross third nipple, and you're still gonna end up like a Susan Boyle clone except the cold hard truth is that she can actually sing. You can't!"

Marley couldn't take it anymore. As soon as that last comment left Kitty's mouth and somehow wired itself into Marley's brain, she took off down the hall. Fresh tears were already spilling from her eyes when she reached the bathroom and barged into the first empty stall.

Ever since that night of Grease when Kitty told her that it was the thing to do, Marley had been binging and purging but only when people weren't around. Running her fingers through her hair, she bit on her lip gently, taking in a breath as she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. Thinking back about the pictures of her and her mom in her locker, she didn't know what to make of all of it. She was sure she didn't want to turn out like her mom, even though she loved her so much.

Once she made sure no one else was there, she slowly went down to her knee's. Looking at her fingers, she took in a deep breath before putting them into her mouth. Then it started.

Gagging, throwing up. This was what she was supposed to do. What she needed to do. She had to be pretty in order to keep Ryder's attention, to be skinny, to be liked. Biting on her lip after the first round, she let out a deep breath. This was a horrible taste and she hated to do it but she knew she had to. Closing her eyes, she sighed before moving to do it again.

After repeating it two more times, she weakly lifted herself off the ground. She checked both ways, making sure no one else was in the bathroom, before she went over to the sink and checked herself out in the mirror.

She wiped her mouth with one of the paper towels before walking out of the bathroom.

When she got out into the hall she didn't expect to see Ryder standing right across from her, leaning onto a nearby locker. And he did not look happy.

"Hey, I was just coming to walk with you to fourth period. I was going to meet you by your locker. What are you doing by the girl's bathroom anyway, you're locker is on the other end of the school?" Marley said with a cheerful expression as she walked over to Ryder.

"I thought you stopped that?" Ryder asked in a hushed tone. His voice dripping with seriousness and intensity.

"Stopped what silly?" Marley asked with a fake cheesy smile on her face.

"Stopped making yourself throw up." Ryder explained with a simple frown.

"What are you talking about? I stopped right after the musical, I swear." Marley asked putting on a confused look.

"Then how come I just heard you throwing up in the bathroom?"

"That wasn't me!"

"Really? Cause I didn't hear any other person in the bathroom."

"What were you spying on me?"

"Uh no, I just passed through the hall and heard that noise from outside."

"Yeah, sure..." Marley rolled her eyes dragging it out longer than she should have.

"Just calm down for a minute okay. I wasn't stalking you or anything."

"I know that, it's just what I do is none of your business."

"Well someone has to talk some sense into you, and since no one is stepping up to do the job I figured why not?"

Marley just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest protectively. Ryder just continued.

"Look I care about you alright? The night of the musical, we really connected, or at least I thought we did. When I saw you that night it really scared me, okay, I don't want to ever see you go through something like that again." Ryder said sincerely, staring into her eyes.

Marley felt as if she was dreaming. If she stared any deeper into his eyes she'd think she might melt. She nodded her head in an understanding expression. I mean it's not like she was the best at secret behavior anyway.

"Come with me," Ryder said softly.

"Where are we going? We're going to miss Algebra?"

"They won't miss us, plus we're already 10 minutes late what's the point?" Ryder shrugged.

"You're getting a C+ in that class." Marley stated, raising her eyebrow.

"I guess I'll never know how to add 2+2 then." Ryder teased as he grabbed her hand and led her to the choir room.

"What are we doing in here?" Marley asked in confusion as she reluctantly let Ryder lead her to the choir room.

"Don't ask, just trust me for once." Ryder smirked as they say across from each other in separate chairs.

"Okay, okay fine." Marley said putting her hands up in defense as Ryder brought out a guitar from behind the piano.

"You play the guitar?" Marley asked in amazement.

"Yeah, it helps with football strategies too... Just don't let the guys know that." Ryder quickly replied embarrassed.

"It'll be our little secret." Marley nodded her head with a smile.

"Just listen okay. This is for you..." Marley nodded as Ryder began playing. As soon as he got past a certain chord he starting singing too.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

He started out softly yet she could sense the passion in his voice, in his eyes. Was this really all for her?

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

She found herself getting tear-eyed and the song wasn't even halfway over.

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

Marley smiled as she bit her lower lip in a nervous manner. How did she get so lucky to have a guy like Ryder in her life.

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

With that last line said, Ryder was staring directly at her, sensing all of her insecurities like he was looking into her soul.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

He really did like her. There was no other girl that's he's ever met like her. She's just so amazingly nice and talented and special.

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

Marley gave him a sad smile. Sure she'd feel insecure for a while, but having Ryder be there for her was more than enough.

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

Marley just swayed back and fourth as the song came to a close. Ryder truly was amazing.

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

Marley clapped her hands happily as Ryder put the guitar down and faced her.

"One Direction?" Marley asked in amusement.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool and this was like the fastest song to learn at the time so..." Ryder shrugged with a smirk.

"Well if you were trying to impress me, it worked."

"Impress? No, cheer up? Yes."

"Well either way it was a really sweet and totally romantic thing to do." Marley said with a giggle as she leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I just don't know if I really deserve it." Marley muttered.

"You deserve everything you have and more."

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Lucky for what?"

"To have a guy in my life as caring and amazing as you."

"I'm the lucky one, if we're being honest here."

"Are you sure about that?" Marley questioned leaning in closer towards him.

"I haven't been more sure about anything in my entire life." He replied as he leaned in as well and his hand caressed her cheek.

He could clearly smell her vanilla scented perfume and her strawberry shampoo. He could feel her breath, hot on his skin, as she let out a deep sigh.

Without a though running through his head he leaned in slowly and carefully and kissed her softly.

She immediately found herself kissing back, longing for the moment of having her lips on his again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate.

When they separated they were out of breath and in need of air.

They both panted from the intensity of the kiss, yet neither of them found themselves wanting to change one thing about it.

Ryder pressed his forehead against hers, in the heat of the moment and whispered softly in her ear.

"You're perfect to me."

It was the simplest of statements yet possibly the sweetest thing she's heard in a lifetime. And for that reason, she wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
